Into the Forgotten
by Datenshi666
Summary: Years have passed since the happenings on Naboo, Qui-Gon managed to survive. When the Clone War commences, the Jedi at first believe to have the upper-hand. Yet this soon changes, what will happen if a darkness revives from the grave? And what happens when they turn out to need this man on their side? Will the Jedi be able to persuade him to join them? Or will they be crushed?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Years had gone by since the happening on Naboo and those whom had been slaughtered there. _  
_Past was not to return to present at all times, yet once in a while a small fragment would survive,and be reborn into the present. _  
_Veiled in shadow this all is, no Jedi could have grasped it, or could have seen it coming at all. _  
_It had been a turn of events no one could have felt in the Force until it was too late._

_The past was going to return and influence the galaxy more than expected. Yet plot-twists unravel after another in a remarkable speed. _  
_A victory is lead by defeat, and a defeat signals the loss of another warrior which they so desperately need in this time of war. _  
_But will a hero eventually survive after all of this? Will there be any light in the brim darkness of the Sith?_

_Where there is light there is darkness, where darkness overwhelms, all thoughts of hope perish in the shade. _  
_Yet sometimes, within the deepest caverns of the dark soul of a Sith, a small speck of good can be found._  
_ And this speck of light can lead to the outcome of an entire war._

_Can the Jedi find the small bit of light in the darkness? Or will they be bathed in the shadows of the dark side?_


	2. Chapter I

**This is my first Star Wars fic, and I hope it will be to your liking!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

"I feel a disturbance in the Force". Anakin spoke bluntly in the middle of the lecture his current master, Qui-Gon Jinn was giving him. It had been decided that after the battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan was to become his master, yet after Qui-Gon seemed to have survived, the council believed it to be better that the older Jedi trained the young man. Obi-Wan would have protested, but he had become a great part in training the boy as well. The council had accepted Kenobi's assistance in the training of Anakin, much to Qui-Gon's joy.

Obi Wan turned his head towards the young padawan, before giving his former master a concerned glance.  
Obi Wan had not felt anything at all, and to him it seemed Qui-Gon had not either, yet the frown on his face clearly told him otherwise.

"Tell us Anakin". Qui-Gon spoke, his voice calm and rather demanding.  
Obi Wan could hear the concern behind the Jedi Masters voice.

"I. . I am not sure Master Qui-Gon. I think its nothing".  
The young padawan turned his head to face Obi-Wan, whom now gave him a rather confused glance.

"You mustn't let yourself be distracted so easily".  
Kenobi commented, showing the young Jedi a reassuring smirk. Qui-Gon nodded in agreement to this.

"You should keep your focus here, where it belongs. Now- we shall discuss our mission. Anakin you will stay with Obi-Wan during the next fight, we are to leave tomorrow."

"Mission? What mission?" Anakin had seemingly missed that certain update, but fortunately Obi wan reached out to hand him some sort of document supposedly.

"We are to seek a certain man named Savage Opress, he has been creating chaos across the galaxy. "  
Qui-Gon's face remained straight and very serious. Anakin read through the objective rather quickly, a frown etched upon his face.

"Master Qui-Gon, what is a nightbrother if I may ask?" Obi wan had to honestly look at Qui gon with that same questioning glance in his eyes as well, he had never heard of anything like it before.

"Nightbrothers are seen as a tribe, they consist of Dathomirian men, whom have pledged themselves to the nightsisters, a sect of witches of Dathomirian.  
They use the dark side of the Force in defiance to the book of Law, some kind of holy book of Dathomir. I myself am not entirely informed about this race, or their full powers. I do know that the Sith lord we fought on Naboo is also of this origin."

Obi Wans eyes widened slightly in the remembrance of the Sith. "Darth Maul". The young man grit his teeth silently as he let his glance fall upon Qui-Gons wound, which was now hidden behind the Jedi robe. He felt the anger in him rise as he recalled all that happened on Naboo concerning that certain Sith lord. Fortunately the man had been cut in half, and was never to be seen again.

"Control young anger Obi Wan, you must learn to forgive, and eventually let go of all that you bear hatred for. "  
Qui-Gon, even though he was now appointed as Anakins master, could still feel all the anger and all the flaws within Obi-wan, his old padawan. Perhaps it was because he had known him for so long that he could still sense every emotion in his former student.

"I understand master, and I will". Obi wan knew there was no discussing with Qui-Gon about matters such as these, so he decided to remain silent and agree with him.

"When will we leave to collect information Master? " Anakin had spoken up in quite a while again, Obi wan was surprised he hadn't interrupted Qui-Gon's monologue. Qui-gon seemed to be deep in thought about that question the young padawan had asked him. When were they to leave indeed? The Jedi council had not ordered this yet, nor any further information as what was to be expected of this mission.

"As soon as the council gives us the order we will depart, in the meantime we will continue your training, it is far from complete, though you show great improvement already." A smile formed itself on Anakins face, small, but most certainly there. Obi wan could see the smug face on the young man. He seemed to be quite pleased with himself.

"We will continue the training tomorrow however, Obi Wan and I have much to discuss, it is best that you focus on your meditation. You need to learn to connect with the Force, and keep your emotions under control. " Qui-Gon dismissed the young Jedi, and waited for him to leave the room we were located in, and turned to Kenobi. The glance the Jedi master gave Kenobi was one that only made him feel more concerned. Qui-Gons eyes already gave him a very, very bad feeling about what he was going to say next.

"Anakin was right Obi-Wan, there is a disturbance in the Force." That sentence was a great concern to the young Jedi Master. He turned towards his former master and gave him a frown. Was he going to say what Obi Wan feared? He had not felt anything in the Force, but then again he hadn't paid attention to his feelings at all.

"What do you mean? I couldn't feel anything. . ." The older Jedi kept his blue eyes fixed on his former Padawan, the concern reflected clearly. Kenobi could feel a coil form in his stomach, for when this man felt a concern it could never be good.

"I am not sure yet. . . But I feel a darkness, rising, gaining strength. Yet I cannot grasp it- or sense it properly." The Jedi master explained, his eyes narrowed slightly as he was deep in thought. Kenobi had not sensed it at all, which was quite odd, on their mission to Naboo he had felt every single oddity in the Force, why hadn't he now?

"I want to meditate on this". The young Jedi ran his hand through his hair as he began to ponder about how he could not sense this darkness, even Anakin was able to feel this. What was going on ?

The darkness that Kenobi was going to be plunged in, was still building its strength, steadily, but surely.

* * *

_"No. . . No It can't be- Brother is that you?"_


End file.
